


Family Reunions

by BlueLightningAndNexus



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Family Reunions are cute and fun, Fluff, Future Fic, Next generation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightningAndNexus/pseuds/BlueLightningAndNexus
Summary: Three generations of the Flynn-Fletcher clan and their friends come together one night. Basically just tooth-rotting fluff and the kind of future episode I wish we saw in the main series.
Relationships: Candace Flynn/Jeremy Johnson, Lawrence Fletcher/Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher
Kudos: 40





	Family Reunions

Lawrence stood up from his chair and walked over to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. Just as he walked into the kitchen, he was interrupted in his thoughts by the precise and crystal-clear ring of the new doorbell.

Linda, proudly walking to the red-colored wooden door at the front of the new house, had a huge smile on her face. She had been anticipating this day for weeks now when the whole family was together again. She turned to Lawrence, who matched her grin with one of his own, and opened the door.

On the other side of the door proudly stood the Garcia-Flynn family, headed by Marie Garcia-Flynn herself. Marie, always the cheerful one with a massive grin and boundless energy to match, jumped into the house and pulled her grandparents into a hug.

After Marie was done, Phineas walked in and gave his father a hug as did Isabella with her mother-in-law.

"Oh Phineas," stated Linda, pulling her red-haired son into an embrace, "I'm so, so, so happy that you could get time off work for the family reunion."

"Well..." said Phineas, contemplating his answer, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. When are the Fletchers arriving? Do you know? I don't have Vanessa's new number and I can't contact Ferb"

"Well Vanessa said she should be here soon and she told me Ferb's cell died on the way over and they don't have a spare charger" stated Linda.

"Bummer."

Suddenly, the familiar doorbell rang once more. Lawrence popped his out from the kitchen with Marie as both held some hot tea with lemon and honey. "Oh that must be them right now."

"I should war you both," said Linda, turning her attention to Isabella and Phineas, "Vanessa said she was bringing some guests."

"This'll be interesting," said Phineas, looking towards his wife. "I didn't expect Ferb to mention this without some kind of heads-up."

"I talked with Vanessa on this Wednesday," said Isabella, with a mischievous grin to match her newfound energy, "and apparently, it was supposed to be a surprise."

Linda opened the door and instantly pulled Ferb, Jane, Vanessa, and Thomas, into a big warm hug. Following them was Heinz with a box of his homemade Almond Brittle.

"Heinz!!" said Phineas in pure delight, pulling the scientist into a warm embrace. "I had no idea you were in town!"

"Well I thought I'd stop by for the family reunion." Heinz's gaze turned towards Lawrence, and he shook hands with his old friend. "Oh it's been too long Lawrence."

"Certainly," said Lawrence with a newfound delight. "Well, we do have all night to catch up."

Heinz walked forward... and straight into Linda.

"Well," he said calmly, "how you doing... slugger." Truly, the awkwardness between these two would never fully dissipate.

"Heinz, I must say I am genuinely glad for you to be here," said Linda truthfully. "It makes Ferb and Vanessa so happy to have you around."

Heinz considered her words for a moment then said, "thank you Linda. It means a lot to belong".

"Heinz," she said, "you don't just belong in this family; you are meant to be here, and it wouldn't be a family reunion without you here."

On the other side of the room, the newly reunited Phineas and Ferb were watching the excitement of the room.

"So bro," said Phineas to his brother, "what do you have planned for tonight."

"Absolutely nothing," said Ferb to his brother, while sipping some of his tea. "I just want to enjoy Christmas Eve while it lasts."

"Amen to that."

Phineas turned towards Vanessa, who instantly pulled her brother-in-law into a tight hug. Vanessa instantly turned towards Isabella and Linda and pulled the two into an equally tight group hug.

Phineas turned towards his nephew and pulled Thomas into a hug. "Wow!!" exclaimed Phineas. "You must've grown a few inches since I last saw you."

"I'm hitting a growth spurt," replied the twelve-year old, "though I assume you already guessed that. Say, where's Marie?"

"In the kitchen with your grandfather," said Phineas, releasing his nephew from the tight hug.

Phineas turned towards his nine-year old, green-haired niece. Jane jumped onto Phineas and pulled him into a tight hug. "Hi Jane!!" replied Phineas.

"Uncle Phineas!! Where's Marie?"

Phineas gave Jane the same answer as he did her brother, and sent her on her way.

Thomas ran towards the kitchen, only to be pulled into a tight and incredibly girly hug by his cousin. "Hey Tommy!!" she squealed.

"Since this is Christmas Eve, I'll let that one slide," he replied calmly. "When are the Johnsons arriving?"

"Apparently they're arriving with my maternal grandparents," stated Marie.

"Vivian and Bill are coming too?" said Thomas in surprise.

"Yep," said his cousin with the biggest smile on her face.

"I thought they were visiting his brother in Mexico City."

"Apparently they left a few days early so they could get here," said Marie.

Jane suddenly ran over to her cousin, pulling both Thomas and Marie into a big group hug. "Oh my gosh Jane!!! I've missed you soooooo much!!!!!" cried out Marie at the sight of her cousin.

Thomas used this as a distraction, thus allowing him to break away from the group hug between his sister and cousin.

Linda ran over to the family in the kitchen and dining room. "Guy's, attention," she said with a new surge of excitement, "I just got off the phone with Candace and Jeremy, apparently they are coming here with Jeremy's parents, Jack and Helena."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang for the third time in less than twenty minutes. Vanessa answered this time, only to find her mother there.

"Mom!" said Vanessa in pure shock.

"Hello Vanessa," said Charlene pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you were still in New York."

"Well," said Charlene, looking upon her daughter's extended family, "I decided I would rather spend time with my daughter."

"Thanks mom."

"Oh my gosh, Charlene!! Is that you!?!"

Charlene ran over to Linda and pulled her into a tight hug. "Linda, it's been too long."

"Grandmother?"

Charlene looked down to see her grandson on the sofa. "Oh my gosh, Thomas! You've grown so big since I last saw you!"

Thomas was pulled into the hug by his grandmother, but the doorbell suddenly rang again.

"Aw," said Linda with Isabella, Lawrence and Charlene, "now everyone is here."

The door burst open, and the rest of the family arrived: Jack, Helena, Candace, Jeremy, Xavier, Fred, Amanda, Vivian, and Bill. Jeremy's parents,

The family once again joined in hugs, hand-shakes and embraces: Vivian with Isabella, Helena, Charlene, Marie and Linda; Bill with Lawrence, Jack, Phineas, Thomas, Marie and Heinz; Candace with her brothers, parents, and sisters-in-law; Jeremy with Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Marie, Thomas and Heinz; and all the cousins with one-another.

After a few more hours, the Doofenshmirtz, Fletcher, Flynn and Johnson clans and their scattered ties appeared at the house. These included: Grandma Hildegard Johnson, Suzie Johnson, Linda's parents Grandpa Clyde Grandma Betty Jo, Lawrence's parents Grandpa Reginald and Grandma Winifred, and Roger Doofenshmirtz with his parents.

Phineas and Ferb sat upon their lawn chairs in the yard, gazing passionately at the shining stars, which twinkled onto the inky, dark blackness of the sky like a flash of lightning in a dark forest. "So," asked Phineas, turning his head towards his brother in the process, "do you believe that we will live to see mom and dad become great-grandparents?"

"Haven't a doubt in my mind," stated Ferb.

"Mind if I join?"

The two brothers turned their heads towards the source of the crisp voice at their left: Candace Flynn Johnsons voice; the voice of their sister.

"Grab a chair sis," said Phineas towards Candace. Candace took a spare lawn chair a few feet to the left and pulled it closer, eventually sitting down in it and allowing herself to relax into a position reminiscent of her siblings.

"I can honestly not believe that our lives have reached this point," stated Candace, looking at the stars. The crisp winter air cut at the depth of the conversation, creating a verbal style remarkably similar to the party inside and the holiday's energy.

"What do you mean?" said Ferb in surprise.

"We are, for all intents and purposes, at our prime, because of our kids" she replied

"How so?" asked Phineas.

"Because our kids have finally surpassed us in the next generation, and they have reached the age that we originally were all those year ago" said Candace.

The one summer. The summer of inventions, love and imagination. The summer that started it all. The one 22 years ago.

"I understand what you mean," said Ferb.

All three siblings turned 180 degrees towards the house. Examining their kids through the windows, they all watched as Candace's thesis made more and more sense. 15-year old Amanda was now the spitting image of Candace, and Xavier and Fred seemed to co-exist with Marie and Thomas as Phineas and Ferb once did when they were ten.

Suddenly, such a particular train of thought was interrupted by Lawrence's newfound presence in the backyard. "Oh hello kids," said Lawrence to his ironically full-grown children.

"Oh, are you going on the roof with everyone else for the annual Fathers Gathering," said Phineas, creatively nicknaming the fathers and father-in-laws of the family coming together.

"Yes, why don't you boys join us," said Lawrence to his sons.

"But why father?" stated Ferb

"You two are also fathers," stated Lawrence with a shining of pride in his voice, "and thus, by extent, part of the tradition as well."

After a moments consideration, Phineas spoke again to Candace. "See ya sis," said Phineas to his sister.

"Ah, go hang out with the other dads. We moms got some girl talk to do anyways," said Candace in a joking manner.

Phineas and Ferb climbed onto the roof with a latter they had installed years ago. On the top of the roof was Jack, Lawrence, Clyde, Reginald, Bill and Heinz, all stretched out on lawn chairs and in their sweatshirts and coats to battle the cool breeze and partial snowfall.

Shortly after the brothers debut was Jeremy, who himself had a drink. He was followed by Perry the Platypus, who leaped onto Ferb's lap just as the latter's brother began to speak.

"To family," stated Phineas, proudly holding his cool, smooth glass bottle high in the sky and parallel to the silver beams of the moon.

"To family," all the other fathers said.

After a while, Heinz spoke up.

"Ya know," said Heinz, "I've been thinking, I never had a real family. I was raised by ocelots after my parents abandoned me; BAM, social awkwardness and trauma for life."

The fathers couldn't help but laugh at this adaption of a story they had heard countless times since the Doofenshmirtz's introduction into their pooled family; including Heinz himself.

"But now, I feel that I actually belong!" said Heinz with a tone of excitement in his voice, "and it's wonderful. For a while, I was actually kind of bitter to watch my baby girl grow up and get married to some green-haired punk," he said while pointing to a chuckling and smiling Ferb, "I would say things like 'honey, that can't be real' and 'it's probably mutant' and 'honey, you'll probably have one-eyed kids if you marry him'." The entire group began to laugh once more.

He sighed and said, "but honestly, I'm glad it happened the way it did, because now, I, by extent, am a part of this extended family, and totally loving it. Truly a blessing in disguise. Thank you all for making me belong."

Heinz proudly raised his glass and took a sip, and all the other fathers did the same.

"Amen to that," said Jack.

"You know," said Lawrence, "I never quite thought that all the people in my life would end up being so co-existent. Yet here we are: all three families of all three of my kids' spouses, each of which I knew individually and fondly, have all become parts of our extended family".

Marie, Amanda, Jane, Thomas, Xavier and Fred all lay down on the couch, considering the enthusiasm in the air.

"What do you suppose Mom, Aunt Suzie, Grandma Winifred, Grandma Betty Jo, Grandma Hildegard, Helena, Charlene, Grandma, Vanessa, Isabella and Vivian talk about when the dads are upstairs?" asked Xavier genuinely to his cousins and siblings.

"Probably girl stuff," said Thomas without looking up from the page of his book.

After all the girls retreated to their respective rooms in the house, and the Johnsons, Flynn's, Doofenshirmtz and Fletcher clans took respective refuge in their own parts of the house, Charlene walked over to Linda.

"I'm so sorry for the intrusion," stated Charlene, "but can I crash here? I know its last minute, but my penthouse is on the other side of the area and I just meant for this to be a quick visit. I know it's almost midnight and its short notice, but-"

"It's okay hon," said Linda genuinely, "but we thought this might happen," she said with a warm smile. "We prepared a little bed downstairs in the guest room with Helena and Vivian".

"Thank you so much," said Charlene, pulling her friend and fellow grandmother into a hug. "Thank you."

"Any day," she said.

Heinz crawled back down from the roof of the house. He was suddenly interrupted by the voices of tiny children.

"Grandpa Doof," said Marie, "will you be spending Christmas Eve at the house?"

"I'm not sure kiddo. On the bright side, I'll definitely be here for Christmas morning".

"Why not?"

"Well... to put it bluntly, there aren't any more spare beds in the house."

"Why not just the couch?" asked Jane.

Heinz examined the couch, and considered his only alternative possibility

The next morning, Lawrence, Linda, Phineas and Isabella all walked down bright and early to make sure the kids got their sleep. They found Heinz passed out on the couch surrounded by his unconscious ad dreaming "grandkids".

"Well," said Lawrence, "in his defense we were out of guest beds."

Thomas suddenly awoke from the conversations of his grandparents, aunt and uncle. "Is it Christmas yet?" he asked

"It most certainly is," said Phineas to his nephew.


End file.
